


Unlock The Door

by babykid528



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach celebrate their 6 Month Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink Meme Prompt](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1523.html?thread=707571#t707571): 
> 
> _For the first time ever, Chris is giving someone a set of keys to his place. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea or anything; he just simply hadn't dated anyone seriously enough in the past to feel the need to. Zach is the one to change this, obviously, and the knowledge of it makes him possessive and toppy as fuck, leading to hot, raunchy sex at Chris's. Chris obviously doesn't regret his decision ;)_

Zach slams Chris into the wall and all the air rushes out of Chris’ lungs. Before he can drag in a new breath, Zach’s mouth is on his, rough, bruising, possessive.

It’s not what Chris expected when the evening started, but it’s not something he’s interested in stopping either.

They went out to dinner at Celia’s, the one little mom and pop restaurant they can always count on to maintain their anonymity. They don’t go there often, they usually just stayed in these days, but it was a special occasion.

The six month mark for a relationship isn’t usually that big of a deal, but this relationship was fucking _years_ in the making. Plus, with their track records, it was a huge deal for the both of them. There was no desire on either of their parts to downplay that. So they went to Celia’s, they celebrated all sweet and tender with wine and delicious shared food, and then they headed out to go spend the remainder of the evening at Chris’.

They had agreed not to give gifts, but Chris had whipped out a small box when they got to his front door and he’d made Zach open it right there, not even letting him into the house first.

Zach had grumbled, annoyed, but opened the present anyway. All of his complaining stopped as soon as he saw what the box contained.

Inside was a key hanging from a silver little house keychain.

“Chris…” Zach had said.

“I’ve never done this before,” Chris said, any speech he may have planned flying out of his head at the look on Zach’s face. “Given anyone my key like this, I mean. But you should be able to get in always. You’re always welcome. You’re welcome for forever even.”

It was sappy as fuck, but Zach didn’t tease him, not even a little. He just reached over and unlocked the front door, clutching the key tightly like it might evaporate if he didn’t hold onto it hard enough.

And the next thing Chris had known, he was being dragged inside and thrown around.

“Fucking hell,” Chris yelps as Zach grinds his palm against the front of Chris’ pants before he squeezes Chris’ hardening cock through the fabric.

“Christopher,” Zach says his name like it’s a revelation, a prayer, and Chris gets fully hard so fast he worries he might pull a muscle.

“Zach,” Chris says his name in answer.

The key is still in Zach’s free hand, the ring of the keychain wrapped around his finger, and he presses the key itself to Chris’ jaw beneath his open palm, so he can stroke Chris’ cheek with his thumb as he presses his tongue into Chris’ mouth.

His movements are all rough, demanding. Chris sinks into the wall, giving himself over to Zach completely.

There are no words when their mouths part. Chris pants, desperate for air, and Zach presses in closer, trapping Chris more securely against the wall. He’s all sharp teeth, hard sucking kisses, and burning stubble scrape.

Then Zach’s hand is in Chris’ pants before Chris even realizes Zach opened his fly.

Chris gasps as he arches against the wall, canting his hips and pushing his cock through Zach’s tight fist.

There is an odd absence of lube in Chris’ foyer, something he’ll have to remedy at a later time, so Zach jerks him dry and the friction burns just right, just enough to make Chris moan wantonly as his face and chest heat.

“Zach,” Chris says his name again. No other words come to mind. No other words matter enough to be remembered right now.

Zach just presses his palm tighter to Chris’ jaw, the metal of the key definitely leaving a mark beneath Chris’ own stubble.

“Come on me, Chris,” Zach growls, still jerking Chris between them as he sucks a dark bruise into Chris’ neck just below his ear.

Chris does just as he’s told. He yelps Zach’s name and paints Zach’s hand and shirt with his come.

Zach leans in even closer, pinning Chris up between himself and the wall, until Chris is finished coming and Zach is jerking his hips against Chris’ hip obscenely.

He drops Chris’ softening cock and struggles to reach his own, one-handed, unwilling to remove his other hand from Chris’ face.

He barely has himself freed of his pants before he’s gasping, fucking his own fist, the same fist that Chris was just fucking, the fist still covered in Chris’ come.

“So fucking good, Christopher,” Zach gasps against Chris’ mouth. “I love you so much.”

He shakes as he comes, adding to the mess already on their clothes and skin.

Zach relaxes his hold a little then and Chris reaches out his arms to steady him and hold him close.

It’s Chris’ turn to bruise as he bites Zach’s jaw, pressing his face into Zach’s neck.

“I love you too,” he says.

“So much,” Zach finishes for him, voice trembling.

They kiss again, softer but by no means gentle.

“You gave me a fucking key,” Zach says, sounding bewildered.

Chris laughs, wild and without shame.

Zach nuzzles his face into Chris’ neck, presses his smile into Chris’ skin, and laughs along with him.

He doesn’t take his hand or the key off of Chris’ face until they move to straighten themselves up enough to move further into the house.

Zach stares at the metal impression, red beneath Chris’ almost-beard. He runs a finger gently across it and his eyes go soft.

“You gave me a key,” he says again, full of awe this time.

Chris nods, smile reflecting that same softness in Zach’s eyes.

“I gave you a key,” he says.

They kiss again, finally gentle, finally sweet and soft.

“Thank you,” Zach says the words as a whisper against Chris’ mouth.

Chris doesn’t know what to say so he nods.

Zach smiles again, gaze darting to the fading imprint on Chris’ cheek once more. He places the actual key beside Chris’ own keys in the dish on the table by the door then, and drags them both back to the shower so they can get cleaned up before bed.


End file.
